


I Swear

by xxfergiexx



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxfergiexx/pseuds/xxfergiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin was born with a special power. Meeting Yunho at SME ignited his power, which turned into something both he and Yunho needed. (warning: mind-control, dub-con)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Swear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pandragonriyong](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pandragonriyong).



**_Prologue_**  
  
  
Yunho rubbed his eyes and yawned. He was exhausted from all the meetings he had to attend with SM Entertainment. He had sent Changmin home after rehearsal and told him to rest while he performed his leader duties. Changmin had nodded obediently, following his orders like a good dongsaeng…  
  
  
  
… _Wife_ , his mind smugly corrected. As he had proclaimed on national television, Shim Changmin was like a _wife_ to him. And right now, he was going home to his caring, nagging _wife_.  
  
  
  
Yunho unlocked the apartment door and called out jovially, “I’m home, baby!”  
  
  
  
His beautiful Changmin appeared at the threshold separating the kitchen from the living room, wearing a simple apron and black hair pulled back into a short ponytail. Changmin had his arms crossed. Yunho sensed a small storm brewing.  
  
  
  
“You’re late.”  
  
  
  
Yunho shrugged. “Lee Sooman wanted to speak with me after the last meeting.”  
  
  
  
Changmin’s arms unfolded and fell to his hips. His _wife_ was clearly upset. “You should have called or text me. Dinner got cold… I got worried.”  
  
  
  
Changmin’s eyes blazed. Yunho pupils dilated.  
  
  
  
 _Thud_. His backpack dropped to the floor. Yunho walked over to Changmin and said, “I don’t need food. I need _you_.”  
  
  
  
Changmin undid his apron… and without taking his eyes off Yunho he walked backwards into the kitchen. Yunho followed, hypnotized, his body humming like a motor.  
  
  
  
“Changminnie…” he whispered.  
  
  
  
“Yes?” Changmin answered with a husky tone, squeezing his crotch once like a threat… like a crude promise.  
  
  
  
A familiar voice echoed inside Yunho’s mind: _Come to me, let me feel you, pet._  
  
  
  
Yunho snaked his limbs around Changmin – arms around a strong neck, one leg in-between two very long thin ones and another leg around a trim hip. Changmin wrapped arms tightly around Yunho’s waist.  
  
  
  
 _I’m here, Yunho._  
  
  
  
Yunho gripped back desperately… that voice was always his undoing. He felt all the stressful thoughts empty from his mind. All he could think, smell, and feel was Shim Changmin.  
  
  
  
 _Turn around._  
  
  
  
Yunho turned… pushing his jeans-clad behind on Changmin’s hardness. Changmin still had arms around him and leaned in to nip at Yunho’s left earlobe… then his right. A warm hand slipped inside the front of his pants as the voice said: _Let me undo you, pet._  
  
  
  
And Yunho did. He let Changmin undo every part him, setting him loose to a land where he could freely _want_ , without worry or judgment.  
  
  
  
*~*~*

_ **Part 1** _  


  
  
  
Changmin was born special. Unlike many of the other children around him growing up, Changmin was born with a curse (or a blessing depending on how one views it). In young Changmin’s eyes though, it was a burden. He didn’t know what to do with his power. There was a reason Man was not naturally ordained with God’s powers. Imagine the chaos! The world was chaotic enough with man-made weapons alone.  
  
  
  
At the age of 6, Changmin became conscious of his powers. One of his younger sisters slept during the day and stayed up crying through the night… it drove young Changmin insane. He told mommy and daddy to stop after one girl, but they didn’t listen. One stormy night, Changmin shuffled out of his bed and entered his baby sister’s room. His mom was sitting in a rocking chair, trying to quieten the small babe. Changmin stood close to his mom and asked, “Mommy, can I hold her?”  
  
  
  
She was astonished but the older woman nodded and rose up. Changmin took her spot on the rocking chair and held out his arms. Changmin’s mother adjusted his arms and placed the baby gently in his arms, making sure the tender head was supported.  
  
  
  
Changmin stared into his sister’s light brown eyes. _Stop crying. Please, stop crying. Mommy is sleepy and I’m tired._  
  
  
  
The baby girl quieted immediately. Changmin blinked. It worked.  
  
  
  
Once he had tapped into this power, he began using it hesitantly on small things. For instance, if he ever got in trouble with his parents for picking on his sisters too much or not coming straight home after school to do homework, then he would stare into their eyes and let his mind dig deep into theirs until they couldn’t remember what they were angry about. On several occasions, Changmin even coerced a teacher to let him turn in an assignment late with nothing but a deep stare and the most inane excuse, “My dog ate my essay.” For a child, this was like having the golden key to life.  
  
  
  
In his early teen years, Changmin discovered an awakening sexual hunger inside him. He tended to feel inadequate and shy around girls and realized pretty early in life that he was more attracted to boys. He didn’t have the guts to make a move on any boy or girl, though. And something (perhaps his conscious) held him back from using his powers to fulfill sexual needs; it seemed morally wrong to force anyone to have sex with him. He made the decision early on as a teenager to not use his powers for evil. Conventional dating methods were doable… as long as he didn’t stare into his date’s eyes for too long and repressed sexual thoughts.  
  
  
  
It was manageable. There wasn’t really anyone at his school or in his neighborhood that he found mind-blowingly attractive, anyway. He went on group dates and enjoyed small, sweet kisses. His first kiss was with Daeho, a boy one year younger than him with the same love for video games. Changmin made the mistake of losing focus and letting his controlling thoughts surface. Daeho succumbed to Changmin’s penetrating thoughts and submitted. Changmin wasn’t sure what was happening, except that it felt amazing to be inside someone. Having Daeho putty in his hands made school boy Changmin even more randy.  
  
  
  
When he emerged out of Daeho’s mind and body, Changmin fell to the side, grinning with euphoria at losing his virginity. Then he heard a quiet sob beside him; Daeho was crying.  
  
  
  
“You’re a bastard, I wasn’t ready for that!”  
  
  
  
Oops! Changmin quickly sat over the younger boy and let his mind do the talking: _Forget what happened. Nothing happened. We took our clothes off and made-out. Now, take your things and leave. Tell no one._  
  
  
  
Daeho stopped crying. He dressed and left the room. Luckily, none of Changmin’s family members were home yet.  
  
  
  
Changmin laid back down with a fearful clench to his stomach. What if the boy remembered and tells on him? He didn’t rape! The boy wanted it, he –  
  
  
  
No. The guilt inside him was too strong to ignore. He vowed to never use his powers again. Never –  
  
  
  
Until they found him. Those people from SM Entertainment. They discovered him while he was playing badminton with some of his school friends. A lady in her mid-thirties approached him and said, “You have charm.”  
  
  
  
She handed him a card with a specific date to come for auditions.  
  
  
  
He laughed about it with his friends after the lady walked off. Charm? Changmin didn’t even know what charm meant much less knew how to use it. He had a supernatural charm… could that lady have sensed it?  
  
  
  
When he told his mother about it, he was practically eaten up with kisses on his face.  
  
  
  
“I’m going with you to the audition!” she said.  
  
  
  
The whole thing was a joke. They asked him to sing a little bit and dance. He was lame at both in his opinion, especially the dancing; the idiots actually wanted to sign him to a group, where he would debut in a few months. Changmin didn’t believe it. He didn’t use his powers or anything. He was being handed a ticket to fame.  
  
  
  
A part of him must have wanted it because when his father put his foot down about the whole situation, Changmin narrowed his eyes and _charmed_ his father to let him. He squeezed any protests from his father and pulled in the direction of his desire… in the direction of the SM Entertainment building where his entire life was about to change.  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
The first day at SM Entertainment was nerve-wrecking for Changmin. He was used to the simple life of home and school and homework. This was a whole new world. And while he could spin this world on the tip of his finger, he reigned himself in… knowing it wasn’t wise to go messing with an environment he wasn’t acclimated to yet. Then the most interesting creature found him. Jung Yunho.  
  
  
  
One could say Jung Yunho was a bad boy wannabe who liked to bully by showing off his own strengths and talents, shoving it in your face like: _That’s right, I’m The Man. Don’t let my foot hit your ass on the way out the door._  
  
  
  
Changmin feared him at first, not _feared_ in the crude sense of the word but _feared_ in that Yunho made his powers whistle and steam like a pressure cooker.  
  
  
  
Changmin decided right away to avoid looking into Yunho’s eyes for very long.  
  
  
  
As luck would have it, he would be put in the same group as Yunho. On the first day the members moved into their new apartment, Changmin got cornered by Yunho. He was forced to sit down and watch one of Yunho’s first stage performances.  
  
  
  
Changmin bit his lips and watched without moving a muscle. Yunho slugged an arm around Changmin’s shoulders.  
  
  
  
“You see,” Yunho started a monologue laced with a hint of a threat, “I struggled a lot until I got to this point. I ran away from home, I worked a series of odd jobs… I even slept on train station benches. All of that wasn’t for nothing because here I am now… about to debut with you lot. I made it this far because I stuck with it. In this business, you have to be tough, you have to really want it or you’ll never succeed. Does that seem like something you can do?”  
  
  
  
Changmin’s power tingled. He didn’t care for the condescending tone, so he finally lifted his head, past Yunho’s wonky teeth, to stare the older boy in the eyes. Changmin sent a big, resounding _YES_ to Yunho’s mind that had the other jump back away from him.  
  
  
  
“Changmin,” Yunho said with a mix of awe and fear. Changmin stood up and walked away. If he stayed, he would have Yunho on his knees, shattering every shred of arrogance.  
  
  
  
Besides preparing for their debut, Changmin’s main hobby was studying Yunho. He watched their group leader become harsh during practices… and sometimes not even just their practices but with other groups too. Yunho liked to be everyone’s leader, confidant and friend. Yunho never liked to sit in one place for too long. The leader liked to be active at all times and pushed himself beyond his limits. Sometimes, Changmin felt the urge to bind Yunho with his mind… but of course he held back.  
  
  
  
Changmin watched Yunho get sick, worrying and stressing and taking every burden on his shoulders after their debut. He watched as Yunho hugged everyone like they were his life savers, a raft he clung to every available moment as if to remind them of how important they were to him. Sometimes, Yunho hugged Changmin this way and Changmin’s hand would linger on the older boy’s back briefly. He wanted to dig his fingers in further… but of course he held back.  
  
  
  
Changmin liked to watch Yunho undress when they began sharing a room. Seeing Yunho disrobe at the end of the day was like watching a king remove his crown after dealing with his subjects all day. Changmin made sure to be ready for bed first and then laid there and watched. If the leader had any qualms about the maknae staring, he made no objections to it.  
  
  
  
Yunho always came out of the shower with a shirt on… a self-conscious habit no doubt. Changmin wondered if he ever charmed that shirt off what would happen. Would Yunho slap him? Or would he fall for it just like Daeho did years ago?  
  
  
  
His overactive imagination would only lead him to trouble. I mean, what would Changmin do with a naked Yunho?  
  
  
  
 _Shatter him_ , his mind answered. Ah. Yes. But he was the dongsaeng, Yunho was his hyung. A line should never be crossed there.  
  
  
  
And Yunho trusted him. In fact, every night, Yunho would lie in bed and talk to Changmin in the dark; about the company, people they knew, the performances, the fans… everything. Changmin would let him talk to his heart’s content… he liked that Yunho’s voice was the last thing he heard before falling asleep.  
  
  
  
The most wonderful thing about these moments was how much Yunho revealed about himself. One winter’s night around late-2006, Yunho told him with a sigh, “Do you ever just wish… someone could take care of you?”  
  
  
  
Changmin sat up, leaning back against the headboard and asked, “What do you mean?”  
  
  
  
Yunho smiled sadly, “I just wish I could hold on to someone and be free.”  
  
  
  
“A bit of an oxymoron there, Yunho.” Changmin wished he could be more respectful and call the older boy _hyung_ in private, but instead his mind flickered angrily when he thought of saying that. _No, he is my Yunho. Just Yunho here._  
  
  
  
“Never mind,” Yunho said dismissingly and turned over to sleep. Changmin saw the leader shiver and pull tighter on the duvet.  
  
  
  
 _Hold on to someone and be free. Shatter._  
  
  
  
Changmin stood up and tugged the duvet free from Yunho’s hands so he could slip inside the bed. Yunho didn’t utter a word of protest when Changmin slid an arm under his head and around his waist. Yunho twisted his head back to stare at him though. Changmin stared back. His mind called out to Yunho: _Be free here._ Yunho’s eyes drooped and suddenly his whole body melted in Changmin’s arms. Oh how he wanted to do more, feel more, taste more… but of course he held back.  
  
  
  
He considered it a small victory, though, when the next morning Yunho confessed awkwardly with a pat on Changmin’s shoulder, “I – thank you, dongsaeng. I’ve… never slept better.”  
  
  
  
“ _Dongsaeng_ ,” Changmin spat out vehemently later in the shower. He closed his eyes, letting cold water soothe his anger and desire, “I will have you someday, Yunho. Can’t hold back much longer…”  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
 _Don’t do it…_  
  
  
  
 _You’ll only end up regretting it…_  
  
  
  
 _Just be there for him… hold him…_  
  
  
  
This mantra rang in Changmin’s head for a year. For a year he played the role of an understanding, supportive dongsaeng and friend.  
  
  
  
Their group was recording for their 4th album with the hit single, _Mirotic_. An unusual name, Changmin thought, as his eyes scanned down the lyrics…  
  
  
  
[ _Together with one time’s kiss~ The day is fresh- a strong pull  
The second kiss, your heart felt hot and about to explode…_](http://minsarang.wordpress.com/2008/09/19/dbsk-mirotic-lyrics-eng-translations/)  
  
  
  
He looked up to see Yunho humming the tune of _Mirotic_ with shut eyes. A sudden urge to kiss Yunho overwhelmed him. Changmin stared, imagining a slow hot kiss then quickly glanced back down at the lyrics when Yunho caught him staring.  
  
  
  
[ _In your dreams I control you with my magic spells  
You’re once again yearning… I got you- Under my skin  
My devils ride, there’s no more room for breathing, if that happens  
How will it be to enjoy it now I got you- Under my skin_  
  
  
  
 _You want me, You’ve fallen for me, You’re crazy over me  
You’re my slave, I got you under my skin_](http://minsarang.wordpress.com/2008/09/19/dbsk-mirotic-lyrics-eng-translations/)  
  
  
  
Changmin hungered to make the leader want him, fall for him, become a slave for him. Just for him and no one else. Over the years, Changmin deduced underneath that suit of manly armor lay a man who wanted to become a mess; Yunho feared judgment and disapproval of others, though. What Yunho needed was a partner who could master control and break him sweetly. Changmin knew he could be the one. Yunho would squirm… he would protest and try to fight him, but Changmin would be ready. His powers began to tingle at the thought of being unleashed. Changmin leered. He would make his best friend _yearn_ for him.  
  
  
  
To master anything, it took lots of practice. Changmin had been using his powers for years but somehow he felt he needed to hone his gift. He resolved to practice on his band members. First came Yoochun, who Changmin surmised would be the easiest to control.  
  
  
  
Yoochun was napping in their music room. Changmin entered and locked the door. He combed his fingers through Yoochun’s hair until two droopy eyes stared back at him.  
  
  
  
“C-Changmin…”  
  
  
  
Continuing to stroke the other boy’s hair, Changmin gazed down at Yoochun with determination. _Touch yourself._  
  
  
  
Yoochun barely blinked as he reached inside his own pants. _Stand up and take off your clothes._  
  
  
  
Yoochun obeyed. Changmin mentally broke their connection. He wanted to see how the other boy would react. Yoochun stood in his underwear, shaking his head in confusion. He looked at Changmin and asked, “Changmin, what happened? Did I sleep walk?”  
  
  
  
Changmin nodded, finding it a good enough cover up, “Don’t worry about it, hyung. Go back to sleep.”  
  
  
  
Next was Junsu. Changmin walked into the living room to see him playing video games. He plopped down onto the couch and watched Junsu’s skill with Super Mario. Finally, he commented flatteringly, “Junsu-hyung, you’re very good at that.”  
  
  
  
Junsu paused the game and turned to Changmin with an expectant expression, “What do you want, Changmin?”  
  
  
  
He pretended to look offended then looked deeply into Junsu’s eyes, “Nothing. I just want to hang out with my favorite hyung.”  
  
  
  
Junsu wavered for a bit then protested, “I’m not your favorite hyung! Yunho is!”  
  
  
  
Changmin nodded sagely, “True. But you make me laugh the most.”  
  
  
  
“You’re usually laughing _at_ me!”  
  
  
  
Changmin sighed inwardly. He should have known Junsu would give him more trouble. He slid closer until he was breathing on Junsu’s cheek, “You’re my religion.”  
  
  
  
Junsu sunk back into the couch and practically giggled at the comment. Changmin gripped his chin and forced him to look up. _Stand up and dance._  
  
  
  
With lazy eyes, Junsu followed orders. He performed for Changmin part of their _Mirotic_ dance routine. Changmin stood up too. _Stop now, Junsu_. His band mate halted with some struggle, Junsu clearly wanted to keep dancing. Hm. Well, Changmin didn’t want to _force_ Yunho. There was no need to practice aggressive mind-control.  
  
  
  
Changmin released his mental hold on Junsu. The other boy’s pace slowed down, “What happened? Why am I dancing?”  
  
  
  
Changmin raised an eyebrow. “You’re just weird that way,” and he walked away.  
  
  
  
Finally, it was Jaejoong’s turn. The older man would be the toughest due to the semi-violent nature that existed between them. Changmin had practiced enough physical control though… time to stretch his psychological control.  
  
  
  
Jaejoong was in the kitchen, drinking a beer. He greeted Changmin with a small nod and smile. Changmin took a beer out of the fridge and joined him, leaning against the counter.  
  
  
  
“So, what do you think of our next concept?” Changmin asked casually.  
  
  
  
“It’s great,” Jaejoong responded, “I like _sexy_. Plus, I’ve got the best chest and muscles out of all of us.”  
  
  
  
Changmin scoffed at the sleaze in the older’s tone, “Please. That’s a bit relative, wouldn’t you say?” He thought of Yunho. No one could be more aesthetically pleasing to him than Yunho.  
  
  
  
Jaejoong added slyly, “But you mostly likely don’t agree with that. You’ve got eyes for someone else, don’t you, Changmin?”  
  
  
  
Pretending to be oblivious, Changmin said, “What makes you say that? I’m not even dating anyone right now.”  
  
  
  
“Don’t play dumb. I think we all know who I’m referring to.”  
  
  
  
Changmin slammed his beer down and faced Jaejoong. He hated being cornered about his feelings. Jaejoong appeared startled for a second. Changmin narrowed his eyes. _Admit you’re jealous._  
  
  
  
“I – I don’t,” Jaejoong started then shook his head. “You have problems, Changmin!”  
  
  
  
 _Admit it to your hyung._  
  
  
  
“You’re not my hyung!”  
  
  
  
 _He is not yours. He is mine._  
  
  
  
Jaejoong shoved Changmin, Changmin shoved back. _SAY IT!_  
  
  
  
“Alright! I’m jealous, okay?!” Jaejoong exploded, but then seemed to deflate with a slight look of relief. Changmin smirked. _Now repeat everything and call me hyung._  
  
  
  
Jaejoong mumbled in sleepy eyes, “I’m jealous. He is yours, hyung.”  
  
  
  
 _Don’t forget this moment._  
  
  
  
Changmin left with that last order, breaking the connection. He looked back to see the older boy slumped against the counter. It had to be done eventually. Jaejoong had been making comments like that for years. Yunho never seemed to get them, but Changmin understood. It was okay, though. He helped Jaejoong let it out… now the older boy would move on and Changmin would move on to his only desired prey – his Yunho.  
  
  
  
*~*~*

_ **Part 2** _  


  
  
  
The day before filming the music video for _Mirotic_ , Changmin was in the dance studio, training with Yunho even after all the others had left to rest for the night. When it got to around 11pm, Changmin rested his head against a wall and watched in awe at how fluid Yunho’s dance was compared to his. Yunho’s wife-beater shirt rose up with one particular move and he could see jutting hip bones peeking out of a petite waist.  
  
  
  
“Yunho,” Changmin called out, “Are you hungry?”  
  
  
  
“No!” was the only response he got as Yunho danced hard. One of their dancers came back into the room having forgotten his cell phone. Changmin noticed how the dancer paused to watch Yunho too, elevator eyes running up and down his oblivious leader’s body.  
  
  
  
Inwardly fuming, Changmin walked over to him and said, “Do you need anything else?” _Take your eyes off him._ The dancer jumped a little, bowed, and left the room.  
  
  
  
Satisfied, Changmin turned off the stereo in the middle of the song causing Yunho to stomp his foot. “Changmin, turn it back on!”  
  
  
  
“You need to rest, Yunho.”  
  
  
  
For a second Changmin thought Yunho was going to yell at him but then the older boy collapsed to the wooden floor. Like a flash of lightning, Changmin rushed over to him. “Yunho!”  
  
  
  
Yunho supported himself on his elbows and sighed, “I’m sorry. I just got light-headed.”  
  
  
  
Changmin gripped him by the shoulders and stared into his eyes. _Stand up, take my hand, and let’s go home._  
  
  
  
Yunho attempted to protest, “I need to practice more –”  
  
  
  
Changmin hung on tightly. _Do it._  
  
  
  
When they arrived home, Yunho appeared on the verge of collapse again. Changmin asked, “You haven’t eaten since this morning, have you?”  
  
  
  
“I had some crackers,” Yunho mumbled.  
  
  
  
Changmin fisted his hands. “Why are you doing this? The concept is _sexy_ , not starvation.”  
  
  
  
“I’m not starving myself! I’m trying to stay fit. Not all of us can eat what they want and stay thin, Changmin!”  
  
  
  
Rolling his eyes, Changmin dragged Yunho to their bedroom and told him, “Shower. I’m going to get some food for both of us.”  
  
  
  
Yunho nodded begrudgingly. Changmin grabbed some leftover pizza from the fridge and prepared a salad because Yunho needed something nutritious too. Changmin waited in the bedroom for a total of five minutes before losing his patience. Yunho always took too damn long in the shower!  
  
  
  
He stepped into the steamy bathroom and stripped off his clothes. Yunho jumped back and flattened himself against the shower wall when Changmin pulled the shower curtain open. Changmin never let his eyes stray downwards, as much as he wanted them to. He made sure Yunho continued focusing on his eyes. _Let me wash your back._  
  
  
  
Yunho raised his voice, “What are you doing? M - Min…”  
  
  
  
Changmin grabbed the sponge and soap and strengthened their connection. _Let me._  
  
  
  
Yunho turned around quickly, both hands flat on the tile wall, body strung out and tense. Changmin soaped up the sponge while raking his eyes down over the broad, smooth back and small, tight-looking ass… then the back of slim but muscular thighs. Changmin bit the inside of his cheeks hard as he washed Yunho’s back carefully. The older boy stood very still, even when Changmin reached down to the inside of his thighs.  
  
  
  
“That’s not my back,” Yunho said calmly. The slight tremble in his voice betrayed him though.  
  
  
  
“I know,” Changmin responded, pulling Yunho gently around. _Let me touch you._  
  
  
  
Yunho’s breathing quickened, his wet caramel-colored hair flattened across his forehead. “Changmin, let me wash your back. Let me d – do something…”  
  
  
  
Bringing his finger to his lips, Changmin shushed his panicked-looking friend. _I won’t hurt you, love._  
  
  
  
“Love?” Yunho repeated as his body began to weaken.  
  
  
  
 _My love._  
  
  
  
And Changmin did love Yunho… he loved him deeply in ways that could not be put into words. Words were meaningless anyway.  
  
  
  
“B – But I’m… the leader.”  
  
  
  
Changmin spoke tenderly, “Am I not allowed to love the leader?” _You want my attention and focus… you want me to corrupt you. You want me to touch you and fuck you until you scream yourself hoarse. Trust me, love._  
  
  
  
Yunho gasped, dark brown eyes glazed over. It was the beginning of a long, sensual night…  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
Three soaped up fingers moved in and out of Yunho’s tight passage. Changmin kept the pace going as he knelt behind Yunho, warm water still running down over them both. He looked up to see Yunho glancing back at him with reddened cheeks and parted lips. _Keep your hands on the wall_. Yunho didn’t say anything, just grappled to keep hold of the wall when Changmin withdrew his fingers. He stared at the prepared entrance then leaned forward to swipe his tongue across it.  
  
  
  
Yunho’s knees buckled, “No…”  
  
  
  
“No, what?” Changmin questioned, catching Yunho firmly around the waist. “You want me to stop?”  
  
  
  
Yunho didn’t answer, so Changmin resumed licking, loving his entrance gently. All his love could do was pant against the tiled wall.  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
In the bedroom, Changmin hovered over Yunho as he tied each of the older boy’s wrists to the headboard with scarves. Yunho struggled, “No!”  
  
  
  
Changmin held him still with his eyes. _Stop, my love._  
  
  
  
Yunho’s lips trembled. “Please.”  
  
  
  
“What are you scared of?” Changmin asked.  
  
  
  
Lying warm and calm underneath Changmin, Yunho responded, “I’m the leader. I don’t lose control. Changminnie…”  
  
  
  
Changmin leaned down until his breath puffed against Yunho’s lips. “But isn’t this what you wanted? To be held and be free at the same time?” _Let me free you!_  
  
  
  
As if to test it out, Yunho gripped the headboard, never breaking their stare. Suddenly, Yunho moaned, “Oh, Min…” and he arched his back. Changmin dove in, hands and lips touching every inch of skin.  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
Changmin positioned himself between Yunho’s legs and gazed down at the tanned, sweaty skin. But what turned him on the most was Yunho’s vulnerable face. The open-mouthed, wanton visage thrilled him, it compelled him to raise Yunho’s long legs to wrap around his waist and push inside the pliant boy with a long, drawn-out thrust.  
  
  
  
Yunho gasped at each movement. Changmin slammed in particularly hard after Yunho adjusted just to get a reaction out of his lover. And a beautiful reaction he got! Yunho grunted, his head writhing from side-to-side as Changmin hung on to his thighs and vigorously drove home. Even though Yunho tugged on his tied wrists, he wasn’t kicking or trying to get away. With short, sweaty strands of hair clinging to his forehead, Yunho seemed to be revelling in how he _couldn’t_ get away.  
  
  
  
The amorous words flowed out of him, like he had always meant to say them…  
  
  
  
“I love you, Yunho,” Changmin spoke thickly in his lover’s ear. Yunho sobbed dryly and came.  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
Changmin sat on the bed with his back to Yunho’s slumbering figure behind him. He wasn’t sure how to approach this part but it must be done. He loved every minute of this night but now it was time to go back to reality. And the reality was Yunho would be furious to know what Changmin had done to get him into bed. Changmin had his moment of self-satisfaction… and most of that had been about satisfying Yunho… but now it was time to go back to their leader and maknae roles.  
  
  
  
Changmin crawled to sit over Yunho. He wasn’t sure what kind of expression he was making but Changmin was certain he looked like an idiot gazing down at Yunho. Kissing up Yunho’s arm, then neck, Changmin continued the path until he reached warm lips. There was a bit of drool on the corner of the lips but he couldn’t care less. Yunho murmured and opened his eyes. “Changmin…”  
  
  
  
Smiling cynically, Changmin made sure Yunho was looking straight at him before he conveyed through his eyes: _Forget this night… forget my love for you._  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
Changmin spent the next morning paranoid Yunho would somehow remember. Changmin wasn’t all that sure a memory could be completely erased forever because any little thing could be a trigger for the brain. On-set for the shooting of their music video for Mirotic, Changmin avoided Yunho as much as possible. The leader wasn’t acting any different: he spoke to the camera naturally, his dance was flawless. Changmin tried to breathe and tell himself everything would be okay because Yunho obviously didn’t remember.  
  
  
  
The members finished with the group shots around mid-afternoon, then had to break off to film their individual segments. The director put Changmin in a small pool. He had the _wet and sexy_ [concept](http://api.ning.com/files/GFqhCYyCG7SpCz119ed0eIV1041wQq2Tp9qzlVL7U9gXKqw47ErPqnVWPhpTM4pi6SeIfXfhNGeKrXjUE*VK9Z9nlPm0QZH6/changmin_mirotic.gif). He wondered about Yunho’s concept… he hadn’t really been paying attention during the pre-filming meeting early that morning.  
  
  
  
He finished his scene in about an hour and walked around the set. They were setting up Yunho’s set now, a boxed blue room with two hanging black curtains. Yunho entered the set wearing a very thin, dark blue singlet and caramel hair styled like a character straight out of a manga. Changmin must have been staring conspicuously because he was interrupted with a nudge from one of the staff members. They gave a wink and handed him a towel. Changmin shrugged and wiped his face then wrapped it around his shoulders.  
  
  
  
Somehow he didn’t care if those around them knew of his love for Yunho. If any of them gave him trouble, he had ways to keep their mouth shut. When his gaze found Yunho again, Changmin’s jaw went slack. The music started up and [Yunho had the curtains twisted around his wrists as he tugged and pulled on them from an opposing force (a staff member behind the camera) who was trying to control him](http://multiply.com/mu/shintalita/image/1/photos/upload/1200x1200/STAeZwoKCsYAAB6zfWk1/mirotic-2.gif?et=1WZiBBTUSIPAfcy1qGo8XQ&nmid=0).  
  
  
  
Obscene images from the previous night flashed through his head. The director praised Yunho enthusiastically after the first attempt: “Yunho-sshi, you are a natural! You’re reigning in a bit of control but at the same time relinquishing it!”  
  
  
  
Changmin drank from his water bottle with a smirk. _If you only knew, Director-sshi!_  
  
  
  
The smirk left his face immediately when he observed something strange come over Yunho. The leader was staring at his wrists with a frown, then closed his eyes and shook his head. Changmin stood frozen, unable to think of anything else except their hot night. Yunho eyes suddenly sprang open, seeking out another while scanning the large studio. Those sharp eyes nailed Changmin to the floor when they found him.  
  
  
  
Yunho remembered.  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
There were many reasons why Yunho was leader, main reason being he could hold his temper and be nice to just about everyone. Changmin stood tense the entire day, waiting for Yunho to approach him but the older boy didn’t. The filming ended normally and without any drama. That night though, Yunho didn’t sleep in their bedroom. He found out in the morning Yunho slept on the couch.  
  
  
  
Changmin was basically being snubbed, and Yunho’s silent rejection hurt him beyond reason. The tell-tale grumpy frown was plastered on his face for most of the following few days. Each one of those nights, Changmin slept alone… anger mounting in his restless solitude.  
  
  
  
That week they were filming a music video to the other title song on their 4th album, _Wrong Number_. On that day, everything appeared normal on the outside, but he and Yunho hadn’t had a one-on-one conversation since that night. Yunho even refused to meet his eyes during discussions with the director or among the members. Changmin hated it because he could tell it was deliberate. He itched with anxiety… and desperation for Yunho’s attention again.  
  
  
  
Changmin swallowed his frustration so they could complete [the dance segment with ease](http://img402.imageshack.us/img402/5862/coyuibkk12.jpg). His solo was next. He had a scene by a piano and then [one-on-one with the camera](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m4xkzlp9N41qzjct4o2_250.gif). Changmin let himself feel the lyrics more than usual. Yunho had him twisted up inside. He found some solitude in the dressing room after he was done, but then he heard Yunho was filming [a half-nude, bathtub scene](http://farm4.static.flickr.com/3059/3028464426_2d9aba87b6_o.gif), and his patience snapped.  
  
  
  
He stormed to the set and saw their make-up artist preening Yunho, who was in just a towel. Changmin wanted to push everyone out of the way and drag Yunho home. Changmin focused his mind on one purpose and made eye-contact with everyone in the room: _Leave. Now. Come back in when I tell you to._  
  
  
  
One-by-one the staff and director filtered out of the door. Yunho began looking around in surprise. When he spotted Changmin, his expression turned sour. Changmin intently controlled the make-up artist to leave too. Yunho looked at the empty room and closed door in disbelief then returned to glaring at Changmin.  
  
  
  
“What did you do?” Yunho spat out. Changmin had never heard this distasteful tone aimed at him before. “I know you did something! Did you put a drug in everyone’s drink?”  
  
  
  
Changmin took a step closer, “Hmph. That’s ridiculous.”  
  
  
  
“Is it? Like the night you drugged me!” It appeared Yunho has been waiting for an opportunity to burst out with that accusation by the _finally-I’ve-got-you_ look on his face.  
  
  
  
“Why would I do that to you?”  
  
  
  
Yunho was near panicked, wringing his hands together and shaking his head. All Changmin wanted to do was stroke his face to calm him but in this state he knew the older boy would only punch him. Instead, he calmly asked, “What do you think I did to you that night, Yunho?”  
  
  
  
Eyes in pain now, Yunho shouted, “I can’t believe you! Y – You just confirmed my… I kept trying to convince myself it was just a dream! But now… how dare you, Changmin?! How dare you set out to humiliate me?!”  
  
  
  
Oh. So that’s what was bothering him. Changmin kept his voice down. It was the only way to pacify Yunho without trying to penetrate his mind. “Why would I set out to humiliate you? I set out to make you feel good.”  
  
  
  
“Liar!” Yunho’s voice broke. “You… You did unspeakable things to me. I am the man, the boss, the leader, damn it! You tied me up! I never would have agreed to something like that under normal circumstances. You – You…”  
  
  
  
Changmin stood a few centimeters taller than Yunho and used that to his advantage by standing up straight. “I caressed you, kissed you, licked you… I took care of you. I made you feel good! I tied you up? You wanted it!”  
  
  
  
“I never wanted that! You tricked me somehow!”  
  
  
  
“It’s not a trick when I did you a favor,” Changmin argued back, brushing his lips against Yunho’s forehead. “You’re right… under normal circumstances you would never have trusted me enough to unleash your deepest desires. I helped you… for one night. I never even thought you’d remember.”  
  
  
  
Yunho frowned. “So you did drug me?”  
  
  
  
Sighing, Changmin requested for Yunho to look him in the eyes. From his mind to Yunho’s, Changmin said: _Believe that I love you._  
  
  
  
Eyes wide, Yunho began to breathe hard. “Voice… You… love me. You said… you love me.”  
  
  
  
Nodding, Changmin stroked Yunho’s cheeks with both hands. “I do.”  
  
  
  
Yunho asked shakily, “What is that voice?”  
  
  
  
Changmin shrugged off his costume jacket, leaving him bare-chested, and he reached for Yunho’s towel. Yunho backed away. Changmin walked forward, following until the back of Yunho’s legs met the tub and he nearly fell into it. Taking him by the hands, Changmin whispered, “That voice was my mind penetrating yours… the same way I penetrated your body that night… and will do so every night if you’d let me.”  
  
  
  
He could feel Yunho’s tanned body warming and trembling. “Changmin… don’t hurt me…”  
  
  
  
“Never. I’m here to take care of you… like you asked for.”  
  
  
  
“But I’m the leader. I need to take care of everyone.” Yunho sounded drained and gripped Changmin’s arms.  
  
  
  
Changmin snapped, unable to take the leader’s selflessness. “Then, who takes care of _you_?”  
  
  
  
Yunho had no response except to stare at Changmin in awe. He took his chance and pushed at Yunho’s hips to move backwards. His love stepped into the tub clumsily and Changmin followed… followed like he always did as a good dongsaeng. Except now he followed with the intent to lead.  
  
  
A foot to the chest stopped Changmin's advances.  Yunho said unsteadily, "It's dangerous, Min, if we continue this.  We'll end up hurting each other.  Or worse, I'll lose my best friend.  I don't need to be taken care of.  I'll be fine.  I'll handle everything like I always do..."  
  
  
  
"By _handle everything_ you mean bear all the group's burdens on your shoulders, right?  Well, I'm not going to let that continue.  Let me relieve you of that load every night...only me."  
  
  
  
"And you're the only one who can be what I need?"  Yunho questioned skeptically.     
  
  
  
 _Let me lead you, my love, when you need it_ , Changmin echoed to Yunho.  The foot at his chest slid down.  
  
  
  
The older boy laid back against the tub and stared up with an open vulnerability that nearly killed Changmin. Yunho reached up, “I want to stay angry at you. I want to push you away, but I’ll never be free without you. Make me feel that way again… if just for now.”  
  
  
  
Changmin groaned, “Not just now. Forever. I love you… I swear.” And he unleashed his power like no other time he could remember. He ordered the older boy to open his legs. Yunho hung onto the edge of the tub as Changmin licked up one thigh to the warm hardening length. He maintained eye-contact with Yunho as he sucked. Pressing two fingers to Yunho’s lips, Changmin commanded him: _Suck them, make them moist._ His senses electrified. Yunho submitted beautifully, sucking on his fingers with great concentration. Changmin’s powers surged; Yunho wasn’t the only one to feel a therapeutic freedom from their mating. Tasting a sweet submission was what he got off on… his senses tripling because it was from Yunho.  
  
  
  
He closed his eyes for a bit to focus on the task at hand. He took the length in deeper, making Yunho moan loudly. Changmin couldn’t take it any longer. It had been days since his last time with Yunho. He sat up in the cramped bathtub and unzipped his pants, stroking himself while eyeing Yunho’s haphazard pose and glassy brown eyes.  
  
  
  
 _Turn around, Yunho… and hold on to the tub_. Yunho hesitated briefly before carefully turning around. Changmin grabbed the towel on the floor by the tub and twisted it like a rope. He wrapped it carefully around Yunho’s eyes and knotted it loosely.  
  
  
  
“What’re you doing, Min?!” Yunho exclaimed in panic.  
  
  
  
Changmin held on to his arms and spoke softly in Yunho’s ear, “I want you to be convinced what you felt that night was real, despite how I got you there. I know you want this. Just _feel_ , Yunho, don’t think. Let me lead you here.”  
  
  
  
Tremors ran through Yunho’s body, Changmin tightened his hold. When Yunho uttered, “Please…” Changmin let go to reach down and prepare his lover. Luckily, they were both thin enough men that they could fit in the tub… their long limbs made large movements difficult but Changmin thought that was perfect. After wetting Yunho as much as he could with his spit, Changmin spread the wetness on the tip of his manhood and pushed into Yunho.  
  
  
  
Yunho cried out, the blindfold securely in place. Changmin pulled him back by the blindfold until Yunho’s face was near his lips. Changmin kissed Yunho’s cheek and said, “Say you belong to me.”  
  
  
  
Gasping and pushing back, Yunho mumbled, “I belong to you.”  
  
  
  
“You’ve been mine from the beginning,” Changmin proclaimed, undulating his hips back and forth. “From the time you approached me with an attitude, to all the times you only thought of me as your dongsaeng, to now and in the future.”  
  
  
  
Yunho rocked back, laying his head on Changmin’s shoulder. Changmin kissed the column of throat, squeezing thin hips and penetrating harder.  
  
  
  
They stayed connected until Yunho released a gasping scream and Changmin soon followed. They sank into the tub in a sweaty mess. Changmin removed the towel and watched Yunho blink and adjust to the light again. He waited to see Yunho’s next move. His lover covered himself from the waist down with the towel and said hoarsely, “I always knew you were a dirty pervert on the inside. Don’t expect me to make it easy for you from now on.”  
  
  
  
Changmin leaned forward, causing Yunho to move out of reach teasingly. Grinning wolfishly, Changmin said, “I wouldn’t dream of it.”  
  
  
  
*~*~*

_**Present Time** _   


  
  
  
[_Being in front of you to be familiar after all this time,  
Is still very precious to me  
Couldn’t even say thank you because I was shy  
  
  
  
Even if darkness comes  
Baby I love you, Thank you  
  
  
  
I will hold you  
Baby I love you, Thank you_](http://continuetvxq.com/forums/index.php/page/tvxq/_/video-message/sweet-lyrics-of-i-swear-written-by-changmin-english-translated-r851)  
  
  
  
Changmin looked up from the page and scribbled a few more lyrics down. The romantic words flowed out of him easily with only one person in mind: _Yunho._  
  
  
  
Speaking of which his leader came in to the studio with tired eyes and protruding bottom lip. “What’s wrong?” Changmin asked, placing his pencil down.  
  
  
  
“I’m just stressed,” Yunho sighed tensely, “I’m worried about our comeback. I was practicing my vocals for _Catch Me_ and I’m so not on key.”  
  
  
  
Changmin doubted that. “Yunho, stop stressing. We’ll make it through this comeback just like the last one: together. And I’m sure your vocals are fine, you’re just a perfectionist.”  
  
  
  
“So what if I am?” Yunho protested, “I want everything to be perfect. It’s expected of me.”  
  
  
  
“Is it really?” Changmin teased, “Well, then, maybe it’s time you allowed a bit of imperfection to shine through.”  
  
  
  
Yunho put his head down. “Can’t do that. I’m the leader, therefore, I have be good at everything.”  
  
  
  
Changmin leaned back in his chair and watched Yunho until the other man looked at him. “I’m up for a break, how about you, Yunho?”  
  
  
  
His made his tone sound innocent enough but he knew Yunho knew him better than to believe it. Yunho scurried up and back towards the door. “Where are you going?” Changmin inquired. With his eyes he ordered, _Come ride me._  
  
  
  
Yunho gasped and looked away, the smallest smile at the corner of his mouth. Changmin marveled at Yunho’s ability to resist his control over the years. Just as Changmin liked to practice becoming more potent, Yunho practiced rebellion. It was a beautiful _love and war_ between them that helped keep the passion alive in their love.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Yunho glanced up furtively and whispered, “Catch me if you wanna…” A brief pause and then the leader ran, tennis shoes screeching down the hall.  
  
  
  
Changmin leaned back in his chair. _10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2…_ He smirked.  
  
  
  
 _…1_  
  
  
  
Hopping out of his chair, Changmin sprinted down the hall, dodging everyone in sight. He heard a female shouting and when he rounded the corner he saw Boa looking harassed, “Yah! Every time, Yundol! Watch where you’re going, will you?!”  
  
  
  
She saw Changmin and her expression cleared. With a wide grin, she shouted to him as he zoomed passed her, “On the run like always, Changdol! Get him for noona!”  
  
  
  
Changmin twisted around to jog backward as he saluted Boa. Now back to the chase… he could smell Yunho’s cologne lingering down the hall. He stopped in his tracks when he reached an intersection. Bright laughter trickled from the left. _Gotcha!_  
  
  
  
He ran down the other side of the left corridor to meet Yunho halfway. His love was as fast as a road-runner. Yunho giggled as he spun past Changmin to skid away around the corner. Changmin stopped for a bit, breathing hard.  
  
  
  
Donghae peaked out one of the lounge rooms to call out, “Changmin. Really. Some of us are trying to nap before more rehearsals. Why does it always have to be this way?”  
  
  
  
Attempting to look sheepish, Changmin answered, “It’s not my fault. It’s what he wants.”  
  
  
  
Before Changmin started running again, Donghae yelled, “Thank you!”  
  
  
  
Changmin stopped. “For what?”  
  
  
  
Donghae grinned. “For making my friend himself again… especially after all you guys went through…”  
  
  
  
Shrugging it off with smile, Changmin went back to the chase. He could hear doors slamming in the distance and curved around a corner in time to see white tennis shoes disappear behind the door to one of the conference rooms. A bodyguard spotted Changmin’s questioning glance and nodded whilst holding in a laugh. Changmin pressed his shoulder against the door, a hand on the doorknob, ready to attack.  
  
  
  
 _3… 2… 1!_  
  
  
  
He slammed open the door to see Yunho waiting in a defensive stance. [Changmin rushed forward to grab him by the forearms, Yunho tried to push him to the side but Changmin hung on.](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mbw88v6gka1rggzpjo1_250.gif) Despite his struggling, Yunho was grinning madly. He did a little hop, soft brown hair bouncing. Changmin pulled him to his chest. There were several staff members in the room. He gave them one look and they all scurried out the door, some throwing them sly looks and some staring at Yunho in hysterical sympathy.  
  
  
  
Yunho had stopped struggling but resisted Changmin’s attempt to kiss him by moving backwards to flatten himself against a wall. Changmin followed, not letting go. “I got you, got you…” He could tell all the tension in Yunho’s body from his worry about the comeback had evaporated.  
  
  
  
Yunho shook his head, trying to slide himself down the wall… no doubt trying to slither away. Changmin flattened himself against Yunho and reached into the other man’s pants to grope his butt. He felt his way down the cleft and noted the moisture. “You prepared yourself? Good, pet.”  
  
  
  
Yunho moaned, “No…”  
  
  
  
“No?”  
  
  
  
“Yes! Okay, yes!”  
  
  
  
Changmin ordered: _Take off your pants… let me inside…_  
  
  
  
Yunho obeyed, surrendering so sweetly after the long chase. Yunho wrapped a leg around Changmin’s waist as two arms clung to Changmin’s neck. He parted Yunho and entered him. He kept a hand on Yunho’s hardness and stroked, driving the normally strict man wild.  
  
  
  
Using the wall for leverage, Changmin kept Yunho in place as he speared in and out rapidly. “Ah! Ah! Yes, Min, YEEEEEES! HNNNNGGG!”  
  
  
  
Changmin kissed Yunho on the lips to muffle the screams. The position was strenuous and Yunho slid down the wall, taking Changmin with him. He held Yunho down by the waist and thrust in wildly. Changmin got off on watching Yunho cry out explosively with glassy eyes.  
  
  
  
They lay in a heap on the floor, gasping for air. Changmin reached for Yunho. “I caught you, pet.” He looked into Yunho’s sated eyes to declare: _Never forget I will always take care of you. I swear._  
  
  
  
Yunho nuzzled his face in Changmin’s shoulder and replied, “I love you. Thank you.”

 


End file.
